1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor apparatuses used to manufacture semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a wafer dicing blade and a wafer dicing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among semiconductor processes, a semiconductor assembly process may include separating semiconductor chips formed on a wafer and packaging the separated semiconductor chips. Specifically, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be formed on a single wafer. The semiconductor chips may be separated from one another by a cutting process performed along scribe lanes formed between semiconductor chips. The separated semiconductor chips may be assembled in a semiconductor package. Thus, the semiconductor chip may be protected from an external impact and electrically connected to an external electronic device.
Due to severe competition in the electronic instrument industry, there is an increasing demand for providing high-performance semiconductor chips at low cost. In order to meet the demand, recent studies have been focused on a cutting process and a cutting apparatus which are capable of reducing manufacturing cost and enhancing reliability.